This invention relates to three-dimensional structures made of open or closed profile structural beams, said beams being connected perpendicularly to each other at all multiple joints and joined by the face plate of said beams with cubic multiple joints.
Various three-dimensional structures known as truss constructions can only transfer normal forces due to the truss constructional system and therefore their beam connections can take up only tensile and compressive stresses. Some of these trusses possess their own multiple joints such as spherical or bent sheet joints.